Elim Garak
Elim Garak was een Cardassian kleermaker en had een winkel op de Promenade op Deep Space 9. Hij was vroeger een agent geweest in de Cardassian Obsidian orde maar was verbannen naar Terok Nor. Hij werkte samen met Starfleet tijdens de Dominion oorlog en keerde na de Slag om Cardassia terug naar Cardassia prime. Ondanks zijn verleden was hij een ad rem spreker en een kundige kleermaker. Garak had veel last van claustrofobie. Hij vertelde tegen Ezri Dax dat, in zijn jeugd, zijn vader hem strafte door hem in een kast op te sluiten. (DS9: "Afterimage") Hij had ook enige tijd doorgebracht op Tzenketh, waar hij opgesloten zat in een kleine ruimte met bewegende muren. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Leven in de Obsidian orde Garak had eens een hoge functie binnen de Obsidian orde, de Cardassian inlichtingen dienst. Hij was de protegé van zijn vader Enabran Tain, op dat moment het hoofd van de Orde, alhoewel hun familieband geheim werd gehouden. Tijdens zijn tijd als een agent, was Garak verantwoordelijk voor de arrestatie en executie van Rechter Procal, de vader van gul Dukat. (DS9: "The Wire") Hij bracht ook enige tijd door op Romulus, waarbij hij zich voordeed als een tuinman op de Cardassian ambassade. Tijdens zijn verblijf op Romulus is hij mogelijkerwijs betrokken geweest bij de dood van een aantal belangrijke Romulan ambtenaren, waaronder Proconsul Merrok en ondercommandant Ustard. (DS9: "Broken Link") Garak liet vrijwillig een hersenimplantaat inbrengen zodat hij beter in staat zou zijn om martelingen te verdragen. Het implantaat maakte endorfine aan als pijnprikkels werden gedetecteerd. (DS9: "The Wire") Verbanning In 2368 bedroog Garak Tain op de één of andere manier waarna Tain het commando gaf om hem te vermoorden. Garak ontsnapte, maar werd verbannen van Cardassia prime, zijn thuiswereld. Tijdens het verval zijn hersenimplantaat gaf hij drie versies van de reden van zijn verbanning aan dokter Julian Bashir: # Eerst beweerde hij dat hij een gul was binnen de Cardassian gemechaniseerde infanterie en werd verbannen omdat hij een aantal Cardassians had omgebracht, waaronder de dochter van een hoge militair, die aan boord was van een transport van Bajor naar Terok Nor, toen hij het verwoeste. Garak dacht aanvankelijk dat het om leden van het Bajoran verzet ging die Terok Nor wilden saboteren. # Daarna veranderde hij zijn verhaal: hij en zijn assistent Elim waren een groep Bajoran kinderen aan het ondervragen, waarna hij het zielig voor hen vond en ze liet gaan. Hij werd verbannen toen Elim hem aangaf bij de autoriteiten. # Garak vertelde ook dat hij verbannen was nadat hij in de val gelokt was door zijn beste vriend Elim, die bewijzen had dat een lid van de Obsidian orde Bajoran gevangenen liet ontsnappen. Dr. Bashir leerde van Enabran Tain dat "Elim" in feite Garak's eerste naam was. (DS9: "The Wire") Een andere keer beweerde hij dat hij verbannen was wegens belastingontduiking. (DS9: "Improbable Cause") Waarschijnlijk zijn alle verhalen verzonnen: "De waarheid is vaak een excuus voor gebrek aan verbeelding". Na zijn verbanning vertrok hij naar Terok Nor, onder het commando van gul Dukat. Dukat probeerde hem echter te laten vermoorden, aangezien Garak betrokken was bij de dood van zijn vader. (DS9: "Civil Defense") Garak ontsnapte opnieuw aan de dood en zag de Cardassians zich terugtrekken van het station in 2369. Hij begon een kleermakerswinkel. (DS9: "Past Prologue") Leven op Deep Space 9 Garak hield contact met de Cardassian unie na zijn verbanning en nadat Starfleet het beheer van Deep Space 9 had overgenomen probeerde hij regelmatig zijn waarde te bewijzen als de enige nog aanwezige Cardassian. Velen op het station geloofden dat hij nog steeds een spion was. Hij raakte bevriend met Dr. Julian Bashir en begon langzaam aan steeds kleine dingen over zijn verleden te vertellen. Toen Bashir hem ooit eens vroeg of hij verbannen was of een spion, suggereerde Garak dat hij misschien wel een "verbannen spion" was. Toen Bashir hem vroeg hoe hij beiden kon zijn, antwoordde hij simpel met "ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik één van beiden ben." (DS9: "Profit and Loss") Bashir en Garak begonnen met wekelijks te lunchen, waarna ze langzaam aan vrienden begonnen te worden. (DS9: "Cardassians"). Zijn kwartier was in Kamer 901, woonring niveau H-3. (DS9: "The Wire") Garak hielp mee met het onthullen van de echte bedoelingen van Tahna Los, nadat Sisko hem asiel had verleend. Hij nodigde Bashir uit in zijn winkel om af te kunnen luisteren bij de verkoop van een substantie die gebruikt werd voor het fabriceren van explosieven door de Huis van Duras. (DS9: "Past Prologue") Hij en Bashir konden een complot verhinderen van Dukat om een Cardassian diplomaat in verlegenheid te brengen die tegen de dictatoriale lijn van hem was. Dukat had Kotan Pa'Dar ervan beschuldigd om zijn kind in de steek te laten na het beëindigen van de bezetting van Bajor. (DS9: "Cardassians") In 2370 kreeg Garak een kans om zijn positie op Cardassia weer terug te veroveren door leden van de Cardassian dissidentenbeweging te vermoorden. Toen bleek dat deze deal een leugen was, hielp hij ze echter te ontsnappen. (DS9: "Profit and Loss") Later dat jaar kreeg Garak last van levensbedreigende hoofdpijnen. Hij had zijn hersenimplantaat de afgelopen twee jaar permanent gebruikt om de pijn van zijn verbanning naar een Bajoran ruimtestation te kunnen verdragen. Het implantaat begon kuren te vertonen en Dr. Bashir was genoodzaakt om het apparaat uit te schakelen. Garak moest vanaf dan gaan leven zonder het apparaat. (DS9: "The Wire") Garak maakte deel uit van de bemanning die in het Gamma kwadrant op zoek ging naar de Dominion. In een simulatie van de Stichters, die opgezet werd nadat de bemanning overmeesterd was, kwam Garak om in een poging te voorkomen dat de Dominion Deep Space 9 overnam. (DS9: "The Search, Deel II") Hij hielp Kira te ontsnappen van Cardassia nadat ze haar chirurgisch het uiterlijk van een Cardassian hadden gegeven. Hierna hadden ze haar gehersenspoeld om haar te laten geloven dat ze een Cardassian geheim agent was op Bajor. Nadat het station de zelfvernietiging had gestart vanwege een Cardassian anti-terrorisme programma, probeerde hij zijn Cardassian veiligheidscodes te gebruiken om dit te stoppen. Hij werd een deel van Bashir's nachtmerrie die veroorzaakt werd door een alien die gedachtenbeheersing op Bashir toepaste. (DS9: "Second Skin" • "Civil Defense" • "Distant Voices") In 2371 verwoestte een explosie de winkel van Garak. Later werd ontdekt dat hij de explosie zelf had veroorzaakt, om een op hand zijnde aanslag door de Flaxian Retaya te voorkomen door de aandacht van Odo te trekken. Uiteindelijk bleek zijn vroegere mentor, Enabran Tain, verantwoordelijk te zijn. Tain bood Garak zijn oude positie aan en, ondanks hun verleden, accepteerde dit. (DS9: "Improbable Cause") Garak vergezelde Tain op een gezamenlijke Obsidian orde-Tal Shiar missie om de Stichters thuiswereld in het Gamma kwadrant te verwoesten. De missie mislukte, waarbij de Dominion Tain's vloot verwoestte in de Slag om de Omarionnevel. Garak kon ontsnappen aan boord van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Hij keerde terug naar Deep Space 9 en bouwde zijn winkel weer op. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast") Garak nam contact op met gul Dukat in 2372 om hem te waarschuwen voor de aanstaande Klingon invasie van Cardassia. De twee vochten zij aan zij om de leden van de Detapa raad te beschermen tijdens de Eerste slag om Deep Space 9. Later gaf Garak toe dat hij het jammer vond dat hij Dukat niet in de rug geschoten had tijdens het conflict. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Garak keerde in datzelfde jaar terug naar het Gamma kwadrant aan boord van de Defiant in de hoop nog overlevenden te vinden van de Cardassian vloot. Tijdens de reis werd hem door de vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar verteld dat er geen overlevenden waren en dat op een dag alle Cardassians zouden sterven door toedoen van de Dominion. Terwijl ze in een baan waren om de nieuwe thuiswereld van de Stichters, probeerde hij de Grote link te vernietigen met kwantum torpedo's van het schip. Zijn poging faalde en hij werd daarna voor een half jaar gevangen gezet op Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Broken Link") Nadat zijn straf erop zat keerde hij terug naar zijn winkel. Toen de half Bajoran dochter van Dukat, Tora Ziyal, in 2373 op het station kwam, voelde zij zich aangetrokken tot Garak. De twee kregen een band en Ziyal werd verliefd op hem. (DS9: "For the Cause") Later dat jaar kreeg hij een bericht van Enabran Tain uit het Gamma kwadrant. Onderweg naar Dominion gebied waren Garak en luitenant commandant Worf gevangen genomen en opgesloten in internerings kamp 371. Hier vond hij Tain, die stervende was. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") Op zijn sterfbed gaf hij uiteindelijk toe dat Garak zijn zoon was en dat hij trots op hem was. Tijdens de oplsuiting van Garak gaf Dukat, als nieuwe leider van Cardassia, opnieuw de opdracht om Garak te vermoorden. Garak echter kon de subruimte zender van Tain zo modificeren dat ze ermee konden ontsnappen. Wederom keerde hij terug naar zijn winkel op Deep Space 9 en Ziyal. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") De bewoners van het station begonnen langzaam aan hem te vertrouwen, iets dat hem in verlegenheid bracht. Hij nam deel aan een missie naar het ruimtestation Empok Nor, om onderdelen te zoeken waarmee reparaties op Deep Space 9 konden worden uitgevoerd. Aldaar raakte hij onder invloed van een hallucinerend middel. Garak werd krankzinnig en kon enkele Starfleet officieren doden voordat Miles O'Brien hem tot zwijgen bracht. (DS9: "Empok Nor"). De Dominion oorlog Toen Starfleet zich terugtrok uit de Bajor sector aan het begin van de Dominion oorlog, sloot Garak zich aan bij de bemanning van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Hij vertelde dat hij liever bij zijn Federatie kameraden bleef dan achter op het station achterblijven dat binnenkort onder het commando van gul Dukat zou komen. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Hij maakte deel uit van Sisko's groep die een Ketracel-wit faciliteit verwoestte. Alhoewel de aanval succesvol was, raakte het schip beschadigd en stortte neer op een niet in kaart gebrachte planeet. Garak hielp te vechten tegen de Jem'Hadar soldaten die ook op de planeet waren gestrand. (DS9: "A Time to Stand" • "Rocks and Shoals") Zijn kennis van de Cardassians bleek zeer waardevol voor Starfleet inlichtingendienst, alhoewel hij niet van harte meewerkte. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") Toen Starfleet Deep Space 9 heroverde tijdens Operatie terugkeer bleek dat Tora Ziyal omgekomen was. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Later in 2374 vroeg kapitein Benjamin Sisko om de hulp van Garak bij het vinden van bewijs dat de Dominion van plan was om Romulus binnen te vallen. Garak nam contact op met zijn overgebleven informanten op Cardassia, maar deze werden allemaal vermoord nadat ze hem gesproken hadden. Garak stelde toen voor om het bewijs uit de duim te zuigen om het Romulan sterrenrijk een reden te geven om deel te nemen aan de oorlog. Hij wist echter dat de Romulans het bedrog zouden doorzien. Zijn echte doel was om Senator Vreenak te vermoorden en de schuld in de schoenen van de Dominion te schuiven, zodat de Romulans de oorlog zouden verklaren. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Garak bracht de rest van de oorlog door met het ontcijferen van Cardassian berichten voor Starfleet inlichtingendienst. Alhoewel hem dit perfect af ging, was hij van mening dat hij de Cardassians verraadde wat hem op de rand van een inzinking bracht. Ezri Dax kon hem echter psychologisch op het juiste pad houden. (DS9: "Afterimage") Tijdens de laatste maanden van de oorlog gebruikte Garak zijn contacten binnen de Cardassian unie om de leider van het Cardassian rebellie, Damar, te vinden. Met de hulp van kolonel Kira Nerys en Odo keerde hij terug naar zijn volk om Damar te helpen met zijn verzet tegen de Dominion. (DS9: "When It Rains...") Toen het opkomende verzet de grond ingeboord werd door de Jem'Hadar, trokken Garak, Kira en Damar zich terug in Tain's huis, waar ze herenigd werden met Mila, de huishoudster. Hiervandaan leidden ze een opstand op Cardassia. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Nadat Mila omkwam in de laatste dagen van de Dominion oorlog, sloot Garak zich aan bij de opstand en nam deel aan de bestorming van het Dominion hoofdkwartier. Na de oorlog hield de verbanning ook op. Het Cardassia dat hij kende was echter weg, verwoest door de Dominion. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Achtergrond informatie Andrew Robinson was betrokken bij het ontwikkelen van Garak als een karakter, vooral in de laatste paar jaar van de serie, omdat Garak toen een belangrijk deel van DS9 werd. Robinson maakte aantekeningen van de ervaringen en emoties vanuit Garak's standpunt. Hij publiceerde hier later een boek over genaamd A Stitch in Time Garak, Elim Garak, Elim ca:Garak de:Elim Garak en:Elim Garak es:Elim Garak fr:Elim Garak